Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Fear?
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6? Hilarity and panic ensue. T just in case.
1. Wasabi

**Well, it's kind of obvious who's been watching Big Hero 6 again. I feel like I **_**should**_** regret writing anything for BH6 considering how bad the feels are, but I don't. Sadly. Sooooo, here's my newest brain-child, as-inspired by watching the movie again and noting that Wasabi has a fear of heights. Poor Wasabi. I feel bad for putting him through all of this. But not really. **

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6? **

-;-

_Wasabi_

"Okay man, you got this. You can do this. Okay. Deep breath in, deep exhale. Yeah. Okay."

Eyes stubbornly squeezed shut, Wasabi tentatively shuffled a tiny bit closer to the edge of the building, pretending that he wasn't actually twenty stories up and that if he did fall, he really wouldn't come to any harm. Not with the other members of the Big Hero 6 right there to make sure he was doing okay.

However, it seemed that his deeply-ingrained fear of heights wasn't about to go away anytime soon, and as the large man cracked one eyelid open, he let out a very un-manly squeal of terror and scuttled away from the ledge.

"Wasabi- woman up!" Gogo yelled to him in the tone that promised much pain if he dared argue with her. The tiny Korean was not one to mess around with- not when she was thirty times faster than you and had scary good aim with those disks she had on her electro-magnetic "wheels" that Hiro had supplied her with.

"I hate all of you." He sniffled, feeling like he was about to burst into tears at any second. It wasn't his fault he was terrified of heights…

"Come on, Wasabi, you can do it!" Honey Lemon encouraged.

"Go, my man!" Fred grinned.

Hiro merely smirked at him and gave him the thumbs up.

He stuck out his tongue in a moment of childish stubbornness.

"_Woman. UP!"_

Whirling at the sound of Gogo's voice, Wasabi shrieked in terror and threw himself off the building as he realized the tiny demon of a woman was _right behind him._

"I hate all of you!" he wailed as the laser-wings Hiro had manufactured lifted him slightly, allowing the man to glide through the air at a slightly manageable pace.

He wasn't entirely sure why Hiro seemed dead-set on enabling everyone in the group to have flight, but Wasabi could say with all certainty that he did not like this experience. If he closed his eyes, he could probably pretend he was still on the roof of the building, and that it was only windy, and that he wasn't actually soaring hundreds of feet above the ground.

Not to mention that he wasn't entirely certain _how_ the youngest member of their group had managed to make his lasers flight-capable.

Maybe it would be a good idea to ask the kid- once he had both feet planted firmly on the ground again.

-;-

Wasabi, had, admittedly been a bit….different….as a child. While other children would go to school and go about their activities in class like finger-painting and sculpture, Wasabi had gotten loose and had his first encounter with a photocopier. Now, to most people, this would not be such a fascinating subject.

But to him?

It was the beginning of an idea that he would carry all the way through his early years and into university, where he would finally begin to build the laser project that had been inspired so long ago.

But that is a different story for a different time.

Given Wasabi's background it was "only natural" that he would be the victim of a bit of sometimes merciless taunting while he was growing up. After all, there weren't many African-American children in his neighborhood, and though San Fransokyo was known for embracing people with different ethnicities, it didn't mean that it was always that way.

When he was nine, one of his neighbor's dogs got loose from the yard.

Well, actually, that wasn't entirely accurate. What would be more accurate is that one of the boys from school had set the dog loose. And sure, the stupid thing was more likely to lick you to death than anything else, but it was scary as hell for a nine year old boy.

Especially after it treed him in its attempts to kiss him to death.

Which was how his mother found him three hours later, clinging to the branch like his life depended it and whispering to himself.

Now, one would think that the fear that Wasabi would have taken away from the experience would be the fear of dogs. But this is Wasabi we're talking about here. So rather than thinking too hard on the dog that had chased him up a tree in its harmless excitement, he grew afraid of heights. After all, the dog had left him alone after twenty minutes.

The other two and a half hours had been the realization that it was even more terrifying that high off the ground, and that he was not able to look down without feeling slightly nauseous.

Which brings us back to Wasabi's current predicament.

"I totally hate you guys."

"There there." Baymax supplied helpfully, wrapping his large marshmallow-like arms around the huddled mass of man on the ground.

"Woman up. You made it to the ground with minimal damage." Gogo rolled her eyes, popping her gum.

"Minimal damage? I ran over a seagull!"

"Err…yeah. But other than that…" Honey offered carefully, resting a hand on Wasabi's shoulder. "You did very well, Wasabi."

"I still hate you. And I'm never using them again."

Gogo shifted her weight to look over Baymax and the edge of the building behind them, before a small smirk crossed her lips.

"Wasabi…"

The man took one look at the tiny woman's face, shrieked, and took a flying leap off the building.

Hiro peeked over the edge and winced. "Was that really necessary?"

She shrugged.

"Yep."


	2. Gogo

**Whooooo! Time for Round Two of Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Fear! And next up in line for some general snark and embarrassment is Gogo. Who I'm pretty sure would have no problem beating me to a bloody pulp if ever she desired. But what an awesome character design she ended up with in the movie…I'm a little bit in love. **

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Gogo_

Gogo Tomago would never, not once, not even in a million years, admit to being afraid of anything. After all, she never really joked, (unless it involved scaring the crap out of Wasabi), rarely laughed, and basically spent most of her time in the lab working on her bike. She was practically the prime example of fearlessness.

Well, that's what she managed to make everyone else think.

Seriously, she's not heartless, people. She's just not as socially talented or sociable…at all. She's a science person. Maybe it's just a thing that runs in their blood. All we know is that we'd rather not prod that particular bear with a stick, lest said bear rips the stick out of our hands and stabs us with it.

Again, another story, another time.

But the truth was, Gogo did have a fear. One that was probably logical to some, illogical to others. (After all, everyone has their own reasoning for being afraid of something, even if it seems silly).

You see, Gogo was afraid…

Of spiders.

Yes. The tough love, no back-talk speed demon of a tiny woman was absolutely terrified of spiders. Well, maybe that's exaggerating. She wasn't so much terrified of them as she was highly intolerant of them. Or so she said.

But every time an eight-legged little insect came wandering through the lab, Gogo would disappear for several moments, reappear with a startlingly calm expression on her face, and kill the spider with all the mercy of a cobra that has caught a mouse.

Think of it as a coping mechanism. If she didn't kill it, no one else would. Wasabi wasn't exactly fond of spiders either, and let's face it- Fred would be more interested in trying to get bitten so that he could be the next Spiderman. Honey Lemon was more likely to take the damn thing home with her and feed it to her iguana, and Hiro just didn't care. Baymax thought they were fascinating too, so no luck anywhere for her.

The most memorable occasion that anyone would swear by in the lab, whether they knew the tiny woman or not, was the day that the nest of baby spiders hatched. It was also referred to in hushed tones as _The Day Tomago Went Nuts_.

It had been a normal day for Gogo. Make new wheel for bike, test bike- too slow, need new wheel- rinse and repeat. It was before Hiro's time in the lab, so luckily, Gogo managed to keep that particular story away from him because she was fairly certain that the brat would never let her live it down.

Tadashi had been working on Baymax, his efforts becoming more and more crazed as time went on, as Gogo lounged in the chair by the desk, popping her gum occasionally as she thought on how she could improve her bike further (at this point, it was nowhere near the speed that she wanted it), when a tickle on her arm alerted her that something was wrong.

Blinking, she glanced down, curled her lip, and slapped at the tiny spider that had been crawling along her skin, resisting the urge to shudder. She absolutely despised spiders.

It wasn't long before another one was found, squished, rinsed and repeated. After the sixth or seventh, Gogo was beginning to look a little pale, and she'd stopped popping her gum. She removed herself from the chair shivered once- which Tadashi didn't notice due to being elbow-deep in Baymax's stomach as he attempted to fix the plating that had come loose.

Nobody really knew what happened next.

One second, it was normality in the lab, and the next, a blood-curdling war cry echoed throughout the lab, stopping everyone in their tracks.

And then came the explosion.

It was large.

It was loud.

And it was suspiciously bright pink.

Gogo had detonated one of Honey's projects in a desperate attempt to annihilate any and all eight-legged menaces that dared intrude upon her territory. And it had worked, in a round-about, terrifying way.

After that, there was a residual war-cry from behind Gogo's make-shift wall, and then the tiny woman made her entrance again. Tinted vaguely pink from the explosion, panting, and looking generally vicious, the woman stalked out of the lab, slammed the door, and wasn't heard from for an entire week before she returned to the lab.

No one asked what had set her off, and quite frankly, no one was brave enough to. But every once in a while, there would be a swat, a dark chuckle, and then silence from her side of the lab.


	3. Gogo: Part Two

**You know, I wasn't really planning on it, but Our Mismatched Socks brought up a really good point that I also noticed during the movie: Gogo could very well be claustrophobic. In a couple of scenes in Big Hero 6, in fact, there seems to be a tell- for example, in the final big scene when the micro-bots have her trapped. And while I did consider it for Gogo's fear, I kind of went, "But spiders". Also because the feels and a really not-so-nice headcanon about how she became claustrophobic. But on the other hand, it could be a really good idea. So, here's Gogo's Part 2. **

**Thanks again to Our Mismatched Socks for pointing that out!**

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Gogo: Part Two_

Gogo Tomago had never in her life found herself to be afraid of something- other than spiders.

But that all changed when they'd gone up against the man in the mask- Professor Callaghan. As she watched everything that she'd known crash around her, Gogo realized that she was afraid. Not necessarily of Callaghan himself, but the micro-bots that he had under his control. While she knew that their purpose wasn't for destruction- much like Baymax- she also knew what they could be capable of if something went wrong.

She learned that very quickly as Callaghan directed the micro-bots to surround her. A dark, writhing mass directed by a man who didn't seem to care that he was trying to kill his own students because he'd lost his daughter to an experiment gone wrong. And then to try to defend himself against Hiro- _Hiro_, who'd been the most affected by Callaghan's misjudgement. He'd lost his brother, and Callaghan had the nerve to brush it off like it was nothing.

Tadashi Hamada was one of her closest and only friends, and he was gone because of this man.

But the single thing that engulfed her mind as the micro-bots surrounded her was complete and utter fear. Every inch of her body recoiled and froze- her breath came in short, desperate gasps, and she could barely think past the need to escape. She couldn't even hear the sound of the communications system in her helmet as everyone else spoke.

Gogo Tomago had never been claustrophobic before, but after being trapped by those micro-bots, she became claustrophobic.

The first time she put her helmet on after the battle, after everything had begun to settle down and return to normal, she couldn't breathe. She ripped it off her head and threw it across the room before sitting down and doing shaky breathing exercises for a while. Luckily, no one had been around that day- Hiro had locked himself in Tadashi's old lab to work on Baymax, Wasabi was out with Honey Lemon to help her with her groceries, and Fred was God knows where doing who knew what.

The second time, she wasn't so lucky.

It was a weekend, and she and Wasabi were the only two around the lab for the day for some reason. Gogo was working almost manically on her bike and Wasabi was studying for an exam coming up.

After securing the brand new wheel (Test Number 657, to be exact), she pulled down the bike, hopped onto it, and pulled on her helmet.

She couldn't breathe again, but this time, she couldn't get the helmet off fast enough with her trembling fingers. Rather, she lunged off the bike and over to the nearest wall, curling herself up as tightly as she could go and closing her eyes, willing her fingers to stop trembling so that she could get the helmet off of her head so that she didn't feel like she was suffocating-

And then another pair of hands gently grasped the yellow helmet and lifted it off.

Gratefully, she sucked in a breath of fresh air, feeling like her lungs would collapse if she didn't, and simply sat there, forehead resting on her knees, until Wasabi sat next to her and ever so gently rubbed in between her shoulders soothingly.

They stayed that way for a while- neither of them saying anything, and neither of them needing to. Wasabi could draw his own conclusions. He knew that Gogo hadn't been the same since the Callaghan incident. None of them had, really. Hell, every once in a while he had a nightmare or two.

"I hate this." The dark haired woman finally rasped, not raising her head.

"We'll work on it." Wasabi said simply in reply, continuing to rub the smaller woman's shoulders.

And maybe that had been the beginning of their relationship- Wasabi, despite his quirks and own fear of heights, was willing to put aside everything in an instant to help her move on from the event that haunted her continuously.

And later, though she would vehemently deny it, she thought it was a little sweet.


	4. Fred

**Alrightyyyy…who's next? I'm thinking Fred. Sigh….his character is hilarious in such a way that it is difficult to figure him out. Was anyone else surprised when he popped out and basically told everyone he was filthy rich? At the same time though, this little headcanon came to be, and now I have really bad feels. **

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Fred_

Rules of the house:

Do laundry at least once every month, clean up after yourself if you make an extraordinarily large mess that even Heathcliff can't clean alone, and don't destroy the house.

Anything else was pretty much fair game.

Perhaps it was merely due to the large amounts of money that the family possessed, but from the day he'd been born, Fred could say that he hadn't seen his parents much. Sure, they were around for the holidays and birthdays of the family, but they never seemed to stick around much. His dad, although a little more in-touch with him, was unfortunately ruled by his wife's iron fist. And whatever his wife wanted, his wife got.

Which was perhaps the reason that when Fred grew older, he began to fear being left alone.

It was silly, really- he knew Heathcliff would be around for as long as he needed him- but Fred could never really shake the feeling that one day he would wake up and find himself all alone. It might have even been the reason that he started collecting the comic books and memorabilia- so that he would never really feel like he was alone.

So when he finally managed to connect with a couple of other people at the university, he was almost jumping in his joy that he might not be alone after all.

Wasabi was the first one he'd given a nickname to. It had been something of a running joke since, considering the usually neat and tidy man had actually managed to spill something on himself. The other nicknames sort of just fell into place over time after that.

But there was one person that Fred hadn't managed to find a nickname for, and after they lost Tadashi, he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. The nicknames were a way to keep the people he was close to even closer to himself, shielding himself from the empty house he knew waited back in that high-class neighborhood.

And he'd failed Tadashi.

There was a chink in the shield, and suddenly, even though he was as good as some of the professionals when it came to putting forth a carefree personality, he felt that emptiness starting to sneak back up on him.

For a while, while the grief took over his and his friends lives, Fred felt fear. It was _that_ simple to lose someone.

One of the nights that it was particularly bad, he sought out comfort in one of the extremely large couches deep within the house- the empty, empty house in which he and Heathcliff were the only occupants- and clung to the largest stuffed monster he could find as he watched monster movies. He barely even moved when Heathcliff finally found him, instead only moving to hunch into the man's side as he took a seat next to him.

"Does it ever get better?" he asked quietly, sounding for a moment like the small child who had constantly been let down by those closest in his life for too long.

"I do not know, Master Fred." The man who was the closest of them all replied gently, wrapping his arm around his charge. "But for however long you are in need, I shall be here."

"Thanks Heathcliff."

They stayed that way the entire night, the elder reading while the younger slept with his head on his shoulder, and the next morning, Heathcliff found that his charge had managed to re-ignite something inside of him once again. He didn't even say anything as the young man threw his arms around him as he ran out the door, instead watching with a faint smile on his lips.

Yes, it was true that Fred feared being alone.

But with friends like his and Heathcliff, the parental figure he needed, perhaps he didn't need to worry so much any longer.


	5. Honey Lemon

**Man alive, I think this is the fastest I have ever powered out chapters in my life. Like, ever. It's kind of insane, but oh well. I guess it's just a bit of motivation that's getting me so fired up. **

**And to my anon who reviewed: Yes, I certainly agree that fire would be a very good one for Hiro. However, there are also a couple of other possibilities, which I'll go into further later (because I may very well be doing a two-parter for Hiro as well). And Baymax too. Of course he counts. **

**And as for the last little chapter…I'm sorry for dropping the feels bomb on you guys with Fred. But It's a sad headcanon and I enjoy it greatly. **

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Honey Lemon_

Honey Lemon was a hard character to nail down. She was sweet, gentle, and sometimes a little over-enthusiastic when she really got into a conversation (or her work). She was by far one of the most technologically inclined of most of the close group of friends that she had- surpassed once only by Tadashi Hamada before he killed his phone in order to begin his work on what would later become Baymax.

Her blog and her chats with friends were constantly filled with pictures- whether they be of her everyday life, friends and family, even her pet iguana ("His name is Lewis, thank you very much").

But oh, it was the chemistry that really was magnificent. Honey Lemon could use chemicals in ways that were revolutionary- maybe not entirely practical, in most cases- but incredibly intelligent work behind the theories. Her passion in her field was to be admired as well- everything she did was carefully documented and filed for later reference when she found a need to create a new chemical reaction. In fact, she'd been the recipient of a full scholarship to get into the program she wanted, as well as having received several offers from other universities for her to come join their programs. But the gentle Latina woman was having none of it. She had her goal in mind, and once she got an idea into her head, there was no shaking her off of the trail.

Well, that was the sort of thing that led to the rest of the "nerd-crew", as Hiro began to call their group in the lab, that led to learning her fear.

It was the beginning of the winter season, and the weather began taking a turn for the worse. Not quite time for snow, the clouds overhead spat down rain at the earth below. It caused the small group of students (and one school mascot) to remain indoors and spend more time than usual working on their various projects. One night in particular, Fred ordered several pizzas for whoever was still in the lab, and it was during the clean-up that the first rumble of thunder vibrated its way through the building.

Honey paused mid-step, causing Gogo to walk right into the taller woman, but at seeing the look on her friends face, the shorter woman said nothing.

"Honey? Something wrong?" Wasabi inquired, putting down the leftover pizza.

"Er, no?" the blond offered, flinching a moment later when another roll of thunder hit. "I just, uh, don't like thunder much?"

"You're afraid of a little thunder?" Hiro asked, quirking a brow in amusement as he glanced up from his notebook. He had an assignment that was due in a couple of days, and he was surprisingly quick on getting it done so that he could get back to working on improving Baymax.

She flushed slightly.

"Hey man, we all have our kryptonite." Fred said easily, reclining in his chair. "We've got your back, Honey."

"Thanks, but-" she broke off as a flash of light illuminated the room. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I'll get the tea!" Wasabi chimed.

"Blankets." Gogo nodded, sauntering off to her corner of the lab.

"I'll set up the movie!" Fred cheered.

Honey couldn't help but smile at the support the group had for her. Admittedly, her fear of thunderstorms wasn't as bad as it had been when she was younger, but it was still highly unpleasant for her to endure them. There was still a small part of her that wanted to run and hide in the smallest, darkest place she could find and not come out until it was all over, but the logical side of her brain said otherwise.

A warm blanket settled over her shoulders, and Honey glanced down at Gogo, who offered her a small shrug in return. It wasn't her fault she liked to stay warm in the cooler months while she worked in the lab, and sometimes a sweater just wouldn't do.

"Thanks." She smiled, blinking as a mug of tea was gently pushed into her hands. Wasabi looked pleased with himself, so the tea must have been more satisfying than usual to make for her. Or maybe it was just Wasabi.

"Come on, guys, Baymax is all set up!" Fred called cheerily, earning a squawk from Hiro.

Honey smiled to herself. It was a good thing she had such wonderful friends to help her when she was feeling so vulnerable, she mused. Because whenever they were around, nothing really seemed as scary as it usually did.


	6. Hiro

**And now, for the one that you all have been eagerly awaiting…Hiro! His, like Gogo's, is going to be a two-parter, mostly because of the tells that I noticed in the movie regarding what his fears could be. I mean, there's the obvious ones that I could choose, but there's also the less obvious ones that make a lot of sense as well. I don't know, I just like to over-think these things, I guess. Hope all of you enjoy!**

**P.S. This one is sad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But Hiro's been through a lot and it will give you feels. You have been warned. **

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Hiro_

Hiro Hamada was no stranger to loss.

First, there had been his parents, who died in a car crash when he was only three. He'd been in the backseat, on their way to pick up Tadashi from a sleepover at a friend's house, when it had happened. Miraculously, he had managed to emerge from the wreckage with minimal injury, though there would always be the small burns and scars that would always be there on one shoulder and hip. He could still occasionally remember the heat of the flames, then the cries of his aunt and brother as he'd been loaded into the ambulance, but other than that there was nothing.

He'd been too young, too "traumatized" to remember the funeral. Tadashi had been the one who held him during the entire affair, refusing to let anyone take his baby brother away from him.

There had been the relative peace after that, though Hiro quickly proved to be a child genius as he began building every little machine he possibly could with whatever tools he could find.

But just like that, it happened again. Tadashi was ripped away from him in another fiery blast, and Hiro's world came crashing down around him again.

Only this time, he remembered every moment of it.

His desperate plea to get Tadashi to stay, not to go into the building. Tadashi's adamant reply as he turned away from him, running straight towards the flame-engulfed building, just as everything turned to heat and pain. He came to not long after, as he was being dragged away from the fire by the firemen, but there was little he could think about other than the image of his brother running away from him.

Concussion, was the official diagnosis. Fractured wrist, multiple first degree burns, and possible PTSD.

The weeks following Tadashi's death were difficult on everyone, but the most on Cass and Hiro. Cass had lost her sister and brother-in-law, and now her nephew. And Hiro had lost his parents and now his brother. The recovery for Hiro made Cass wonder if she was going to lose her other nephew too. His mental state was not doing well at all.

And the funeral was even worse.

There were so many people who came by- people that Hiro didn't even know, people that Cass hardly knew, all dressed in black and offering their condolences for the loss that they had suffered with that look of pity in their eyes. All of them with that identical look. Cass silently wondered if they even cared about Tadashi.

The small group of friends- Honey, Wasabi, Gogo and Fred, she recalled from seeing around in the café- were almost a God-send. All of them understood what she and Hiro were going through, and at least one of them stayed at the café to help Cass out- even though it was difficult getting out of bed in the morning, there were still bills to pay, and it did help to keep her mind off of the loss that she was continually trying to keep at bay.

She truly could tell that Hiro was struggling one night when she lit a candle in front of the small shrine she had made for her sister and brother-in-law, and now Tadashi.

Fear.

Even at the tiny flame, she could see how terrified her nephew was of it.

And it broke her heart.

She could only watch as Hiro fled the room, unable to be in the same proximity as a _candle_, of all things. But she could not even imagine what her little boy was going through. Watching your own brother run into a burning building, and then the explosion…

For a while, all Cass could do was sit there, and for a while, all she could do was cry.

But she couldn't help heal Hiro and his fear of fire. How could she? She hadn't been there. She'd been sitting in the car with the rest of Tadashi's friends, blissfully unaware of the danger until it had been too late.

All she could do was watch, and hope, and pray that her little boy could get better, and be there whenever he needed her. Because while she may not be his mother, she was going to do the best she could to make sure that he knew he was loved.


	7. Hiro: Part Two

**Crap. I apologize for falling behind in posting this next fear, guys. Being a college student and a writer in my spare time, as it turns out, doesn't work out when finals are right around the corner. But luckily, I've got some time before my finals, so here we are!**

**On another note, I should probably change the genre of this little baby-ficlet to Humor and Angst simply because I kinda deteriorated from the whole happy vibe thing. Oops.**

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Hiro: Part Two_

Hiro Hamada and Mochi, the family cat, had never really seemed to get along. Sure, they could play nice when Aunt Cass was around, but in every other instance it was game on.

Ever since Tadashi had brought the damn thing home when it had been a kitten, Hiro had proven to have a strong dislike towards him. Mochi, likewise, held a special place in his hate-list for the younger boy.

But it was really Tadashi who had figured out that Hiro had a healthy fear of cats.

He'd gotten home early from school, said hello to Aunt Cass on his way upstairs, and was then met with the sight of both Hiro and Mochi hissing at one another from across the room. In fact, the pair of them were nearly identical in their approach to one another. Tadashi could only stare at the scene in front of him with puzzlement for a long moment before the laughter even started.

Seriously. Hiro and Gogo, should they ever meet, would have been perfect for each other. They even had the same approach to dealing with their fear. Mind, Tadashi was pretty sure that if Hiro ever tried to blow up Mochi that there would be a problem. And not just from Aunt Cass. Mochi kind of was his, in a round-about sort of way. The cat refused to leave him alone when he was at home, and had semi-claimed the elder Hamada's bed as his own. If he tried to do his homework, the cat was there. And God forbid if he wanted to sit on the couch alone.

It was slightly strange though, that Hiro would find himself afraid of cats.

"I am not."

The constant pout whenever he teased Hiro about it was too amusing to give up, and Tadashi wouldn't even get into Aunt Cass' reaction when she found out about it.

All they knew was Hiro was scared of cats. Well, not all cats. Just Mochi, apparently. Though for all they knew, it could very well extend to the rest of the species.


	8. Baymax

**Well, here's another chapter! This is the last **_**official**_** Big Hero 6 fear, but not the last I'll be touching on. I still have plans to explore Aunt Cass' and Tadashi's fears as sort of bonus chapters respectively. And there will also be a somewhat important little note at the very end of this little drabble fic that you all may be interested in, but that's later, so on with the show!**

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Baymax_

Baymax was programmed to be a healer. His creator, Tadashi, had integrated emotive programming into his coding, making him an effective care companion.

His memory files were few when it came to his creator, but every file that contained Tadashi in some way were filed away in the file titled "Tadashi" for later use. There were many files contained in his programming chip, but many of them were irrelevant to his work as a personal care companion, so they were rarely disturbed.

However, Baymax was acutely aware of everything that went on in his processor and his files at any point in time, even if he happened to be in his recharge mode. Something that seemed to happen frequently- his creator, while being seen as an intelligent human being, had not thought quite so far ahead in terms of batteries.

Baymax did not mind.

The day that he onlined was mildly disorienting following his creator's passing.

He knew that he was in his creator's rooms- the presence of Tadashi's younger sibling was evidence of that. But there did not appear to be any sign of his creator. That did not matter at the time, however, given that his program dictated the presence of an injury.

During the short period of time following that onlining, Baymax came to know that his creator had died in a fire.

Hiro was not aware of it, but Baymax was much more emotionally connected than he had initially thought. Tadashi had created him to be as compassionate as was able- this included the most accurate representation of human emotion. And while he was not physically capable of shedding tears, Baymax was capable of grief.

And Baymax grieved for the loss of his creator.

Perhaps that was what had led him to allow Hiro to remove his care companion chip and allow his world to become red.

Following the red came an emotion Baymax had never felt before- fear.

The red that had become his vision scared him.

Even after being rebuilt, Baymax protested against Hiro painting his armor red. While he knew that the boy would not understand his fear, Baymax did not say anything, even after Hiro changed the colors from red and purple to black and purple- "for stealth".

Hiro no doubt had his suspicions of why Baymax had asked the color to be changed, but neither said anything.

Because even though they didn't always get along, they would always understand one another on some level.


	9. Bonus: Cass & Tadashi

**And now, the stunning, feels stuffed conclusion to Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Fear. My apologies for this stupid thing being so late- I've been working on and off and haven't had much inspiration. **

**Summary: Everyone is scared of something. But how did those fears come to be, and how do they impact the Big Hero 6?**

-;-

_Cass/Tadashi_

Some people could miss it if they weren't paying attention. After all, it wasn't an overly obvious trait that could be picked up immediately after meeting them. Rather, it took many years to fully clue in to the fact that Cass and Tadashi were very similar to one another. Sure, Tadashi was a technological genius, but his scatter-brained moments came just as frequently as Cass'. The only difference was that when he had his moments, he was usually locked in his lab in the middle of the night tinkering on something or another.

They were both compassionate- this one was much easier to see. Tadashi rescuing Mochi had been proof enough of that, but Cass taking the same cat under her wing and even helping Tadashi raise the sickly cat had been a step above.

So, taking in these two traits alone, it was rather obvious to everyone that they both shared a large part of their lives with one another- Hiro.

Indeed, it was a silent agreement to say nothing to one another whenever the youngest of their family managed to get himself into one situation or another. Tadashi was Cass' sidekick in that regard- while she knew that Hiro was always building bots and fighting with them, she didn't have the courage to go drag her youngest nephew out of whatever hole he'd gone to bot fight in.

Cue Tadashi.

Her wingman, who was completely unafraid to go and haul his brother's ass out of the trouble he had no doubt found. Even though this technique frequently found them either being questioned or taken in by the police, Cass was infinitely grateful that Tadashi would bring Hiro home and usually in one piece. Occasionally, there would be the odd bruise or scrape, but she would pull him into the bathroom and patch him up. Tadashi had been the one to hold this role when they were younger, but as he'd gotten older Cass had taken the role upon herself. Luckily, Hiro had enough sense not to further raise his aunt's ire, so this period was usually peaceful.

This really only served to prove that the heart of their little dysfunctional family was Hiro. Infuriating at the best of times, the youngest Hamada was the one who somehow managed to keep them all a little sane, though Cass often wondered how that one had come to be.

After Tadashi's death, it took a long while before Hiro could smile again. Before she could smile again, knowing that her nephew was on the road to recovery. Even the addition of Baymax helped them begin the process of beginning to live again. And while some part of her would always be wounded, Cass could rest a little easier at night knowing someone was watching over Hiro.


End file.
